


Recipe for Disaster

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, not too much though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert offers for him an Aaron to host Christmas dinner for a select few - or rather, twenty people. What could possibly go wrong?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> For those who might not know, Roasters are roast potatoes and yorkshires are yorkshire puddings. If you've never heard of them - FIND A RECIPE AND MAKE THEM - they're delicious. 
> 
> Other than that, Merry Christmas Robron fandom!

Robert pushed his hand from the cover and rubbed it against the object beside him, hoping to feel the bare skin of his boyfriend, only to frown and open his eyes as he felt nothing but mattress. He sat up slowly, shuddering slightly at the low temperature of the room, which he soon realize would have been contributed to by the fact that - yep, no Aaron to warm him up. He groaned and stretched before rising from the bed, pulling the duvet from the bed and wrapping it around himself before shuffling from the room to find the object of his desires.

 

"Hmmm... Aaron?"

He squinted his eyes as he entered the front room, the blinding light of the lamp hitting him. He gave himself a few moments to gather his senses before he smiled lightly, peering at the kitchen.

"What you doin'?"

 

Aaron gave him no response, instead continuing to potter around in the kitchen. Robert soon realized there was an array of pots, pans, trays, and an army of food packets and ingredients scattered across the counter.

Unsatisfied by the non-response, Robert walked towards the kitchen, rearranging the cover so his hands were free and the cover almost wrapped around him like a dress.

"Hey! Earth to Aaron?"

 

Finally looking up, Aaron frowned up at the other man.

"Oh so he finally wakes! Thought you'd never get your arse in gear!"

 

Robert frowned momentarily himself before smirking.

"If you wanted me to get up, you know what you could of done-"

"-Smack you with this?" Aaron questioned, his eyebrows raised with a large pan in his hand.

 

Robert rolled his eyes before closing the distance between them, wrapping his hands around the other mans stomach and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Pack it in will ya, it's Christmas, you're supposed to be _jolly_."

"The only thing I'm jolly about right now is the thought of you shuttin' up and helpin' me with this lot! After all, it was your friggin' idea!"

 

Robert smiled knowingly as Aaron shrugged his head from his shoulder. With Diane's share of the pub now his own, and Chas having moved out and into Debbie's with Charity after Aaron and Robert got together, the pub was basically Robert's and in turn, their own. Yes, Chas still owned half and came in for her shifts but other than that, only they lived there. And with it being Christmas, and the pair of them being an item, he wanted their families together. Well, okay, he'd prefer a Sugden family dinner with Aaron (Adam can stay with the Bartons for all he cared), but he knew he'd never get that, and he supposed the next best thing would be him and Aaron inviting everyone over for a big Sugden-Dingle Christmas dinner, then everyone would be happy.

 

So that's what he'd decided; He'd talked Aaron round to doing the dinner at theirs, everyone would come round and eat then they could all go their seperate ways or head round the other side of the bar for the evening. How he'd talked Aaron round probably shouldn't be heard out loud, but let's just say Robert didn't give him much of a choice when they were in a state of sweat-and-come soaked bliss.

 

The one thing he hadn't mentioned however, was that they'd be cooking, at least for the most part. Victoria and Diane would be doing the veg and Lisa was making some Dingle dessert traditions (he daren't ask what or refuse them, he knows better especially as according to Aaron Lisa's special crumble is what keeps Cain pleasant during Christmas day, if you can call Cain at all pleasant). So they'd not have everything to do, just the turkey, stuffing, pigs in blankets, yorkshires, spuds, that type of stuff. He'd dropped the bombshell on Aaron a week before and ever since, Aaron had been fretting about it. He could hardly take care of himself, never mind a turkey, and between them, cooking wasn't exactly their speciality. Not to mention cooking for a whopping 20 people would of been a task for anyone, so giving that to a pair of novices was more than a stupid idea in Aaron's eyes. The guest list was Diane, Victoria, Andy, Adam, Lisa, Zak, Cain, Moira, Debbie, Chas, Noah, Belle, Sam, Samson, Sarah, Jack, Charity and Moses, not forgetting themselves. Aaron went mental when he'd heard them all in a list like that, but Robert had assured him they'd be able to do it, and Aaron simply sighed with a "on your head be it" before walking off. And if you had to guess, yes, Robert had some making up to do again after that.

 

"Yes it was, and it'll be great, so just shut up and _smiiile_ will ya. It's Christmas!"

Aaron scoffed and turned back to the counter, loosening himself from Robert's grip.

"Never took you for the Christmas type to be honest, after the last few, what with us apart and me _dad_ turning up last year, and then the year before that-"

Robert snaked his arms back around Aaron and kissed his neck.

"-Precisely, so at least this year we're exactly where we're supposed to be. _Together_."

Aaron tried to stifle his smile which didn't go unnoticed, but he soon cleared it up and scoffed again.

"Soppy git."

"Shut up, you love it!" Robert grinned.

 

Aaron bit his lip and turned around, yanking the corner of the duvet so it fell from Robert's body, causing the older man to shiver.

"Fucking hell man, it's freezing! Bang heating on will ya?!"

"Shouldn't be starkers then should ya?" Aaron started, leaning back against the counter and folding his arms, looking the older man up and down with lust. "Although don't think I'm complainin'."

Robert bit his own lip and sauntered up to Aaron who just pushed him back with a laugh, nodding to the door.

"Best get some clothes on before people start turnin' up eh? Wouldn't want Cain seein' your pig in a blanket."

"Pfft. You mean my turkey leg?"

Aaron stared at him, blinking.

"That's not even remotely sexy soundin' you know that?"

"Yeah" Robert grimaced. "Didn't like the way it rolled off the tongue."

Aaron laughed again and pushed him again, smarking his perk bare arse as he moved.

"Go!"

 

**

 

Now with clothes and smelling fresh, Robert was back down in the kitchen ready to help Aaron. He'd upgraded from the small backroom kitchen to the main pub kitchen, standing back eyeing up the turkey when Robert entered.

"Should I be jealous?"

Aaron acknowledged him and rolled his eyes.

"It's been in for about 7 hours and it still looks like it gobbles."

Robert eyed up the still mainly raw and pale bird himself and shrugged, before landing his arm around Aaron's back with his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Looks alright. How many hours 'till we're serving?"

"Well it's... half 8 now, Vic and Diane are coming in an hour and then dinners supposed to be on the table for half 12."

"Right then. No problem!"

 

Aaron moved back in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Robert this things gonna need days, never mind under four hours!"

"It'll be fine!" he smiled. "Stop worrying!"

"Robert." he exasperated. "We're cooking for twenty people and you're stood like your makin' toast for the pair of us!"

"Just calm down will ya?" he soothed, turning Aaron with both hands so he faced him.

"It's gonna be perfect alright?"

Aaron shook his head lightly.

"You been sneakin' happy pills or somet? You're never this cheery."

"Must be the holiday spirit I guess." he smirked, causing Aaron to smile back.

 

He loosened his grip on the younger man, kissing his cheek before clapping his hands together.

"Right, where'd you want me?"

 "Face down and arse up?" Aaron teased.

 "Later" Robert growled, sneaking a on-the-lips kiss before picking up a spoon. "For now?"

"Well turkey's cookin' with the stuffing. Best peel some potatoes for the mash and roasters then ain't ya?"

Robert mock saluted and turned to the counter, Aaron smiling at him when his back was turned.

 

**

 

Vic and Diane turned up right on the dot, Vic having left Adam to head round to the Barton's with the others. They'd all agreed that presents would be left until after dinner, although Aaron and Robert had both agreed they'd not be buying for each other this year. Robert knew Aaron would get himself worked up over trying to buy the _perfect_ gift so he thought it better just to tell him not to bother. He didn't really care about them, being the ripe old age of 30 and it also meant he didn't have to deal with trying to find the perfect present for Aaron either - Aaron wasn't the only one who'd want to get the best present ever for his boyfriend on their first Christmas as a proper couple.

 

Cooking had gone mostly to plan, emphasis on _mostly_. The turkey was cooking nicely but then it began to burn on top, despite still being raw on the inside. They soon turned the oven down and luckily, Vic turned up just before Aaron was ready to throw it out a window and got it in order. The potatoes were ready to go, although Aaron had chastised Robert for the half-arsed job he'd done peeling them. The pigs in blankets were done, although half had to be thrown after Aaron dropped the tray on the floor which led to a few choice words that might of scarred Doug for life when he popped in to see Diane before heading off to his own families lunch. Diane and Vic had sorted the veg and that was all ready to go - but that was the problem. Aaron had miscalculated the timings and now, everything was going cold as he waited for the yorkshires to rise. Robert seemed to only pay attention to the potatoes, making sure both the roasters and potatoes for the mash were perfect, because of course he had to make sure everyone loved them so he could say he sorted it all. Vic had assured Aaron they could keep it all warm, but Aaron was just getting himself worked up. Robert had tried to calm him down, but when Aaron's jaw did that pulsating thing, he knew when to keep clear. The three Sugden's left the kitchen and set the table - Aaron was best leaving to his own devices, although Robert made sure to pop his head in every five minutes to offer his help just in case - last thing he wanted was Aaron saying he wasn't helpful. And before they knew it, it was nearing half twelve and everyone had began to turn up.

 

Zak, Lisa, Belle, Sam and Samson arrived first, followed shortly by Cain, Moira and Adam, both parties immediately helping themselves to beer and wine, although Robert was sure they'd already started before they arrived. Andy turned up with Debbie and the kids soon after, and then Charity, Moses and Noah. Last in came Chas, who apparently thought she'd make a late entrance, although Robert was glad about it as the dinner still wasn't ready and Aaron had basically banned anyone from coming in until he said so.

 

So then, it was up to Robert to entertain everyone as they waited.

_Shit._

 

**

 

"So... get anything nice then Moira?"

Robert beelined for Moira first, she was the easiest to talk to he found. Maybe it was the Scottish in her, he thought, or maybe because she wasn't an actual Dingle in anything other than marriage. Everyone was sat around the room, drinking their drinks as faint christmas music played in the background and small conversations went off. It felt strangely awkward despite the fact that both families were well acquainted, and had been well before Robert and Aaron had even met as kids that one time. And it's not like they didn't have a connection anyway, Andy and Debbie were the first in the room with a solid Dingle/Sugden connection.

"Cain got us a lovely necklace, it matches my wedding ring."

"Oh, very nice." Robert smiled, pretending to be interested. Cain eyed him up and tilted his head slightly.

"And it cost a bomb, so don't be eyeing it up Sugden, I don't want you getting a thirst for the high life again and think you can off with my missus jewelry when we ain't lookin'."

Robert laughed weakly as some of the Dingles - mainly Zak and Sam, howled with laughter.

"What about you Robert, did you get my son anything nice?"

 

Robert looked over to Chas, obviously having settled herself with a large glass of red. They weren't exactly at each others throats anymore but it was still hostile. Her decision to move out after Robert bought Diane's half and he and Aaron got together was her own decision but she still liked to suggest he'd pushed her out of her family home. It was only because Victoria and Adam had been having a hard few months that he'd moved out and with no other options in the village for one reason or another, it made sense that he actually moved into the place he owned. Chas had thrown a fit but after discovering Aaron and he had gotten back together, she could hardly say anything, especially after the drama with Gordon. Last thing she wanted was making her sons life any worse, and despite herself, she even had admitted that if Robert made Aaron happy, she'd learn to live with it. Learn to live with it she tries, but it doesn't mean she likes it all the same.

 

"No, we decided not to buy each other gifts this year." he smiled.

"Oh, well that's a shame." she pouted, obviously faking sympathy. "But I'm sure getting your feet under the table here is a present enough for him. Sure you have plenty of years ahead of the pair of you to buy each other things" she smirked.

"Chas." Victoria warned.

"What?!" she shrieked, laughing. "I'm just having a bit of fun, we're having fun, aren't we Robert?"

Robert clenched his jaw, smiling.

"Precisely."

He raised his glass in the air, giving Victoria a quick assuring nod that all was well - he'd be damned if Chas would ruin today or get him wound up.

 

"I'm starvin' me!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

"Me too, oi, Sugden, what's the hold up eh?!"

"Cain!" Moira chastised, slapping his chest.

 

"No worries" Robert laughed nervously. "Should be ready soon, Aaron's just getting everythin-"

"-SHIT!"

 

The almighty bang in the kitchen caused everyone to turn, looking at the door. Robert got up quickly and laughed.

"Probably got gravy on his jumper, let me just go check!"

 

He quickly rushed into the kitchen, panicking slightly when he saw smoke coming from the oven.

 

Aaron slammed down a tray and thrashed the oven door shut.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up?! What does it bleedin' look like?!"

 

Robert looked at the oven top to see burnt yorkshire puddings.

"They look fine-"

"-They look like shit Robert. Don't sit their and pretend they look anything other than shit!"

"Oi! They're just a little... crisp."

Aaron looked to Robert warningly and nodded.

"You'll look chuffin' crisp in a minute if you don't shut your mouth!"

"-Hey I'm trying to help!"

"-Well you're not helping!"

"-Hey, you two!"

 

The two boys fell silent as Diane walked into the room.

"What's going on?!"

 

Aaron scoffed and turned away, shaking his head as Robert rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yorkshires are burnt."

Diane frowned then walked over, inspecting them. She pulled on from the tray and shrugged.

"Only the tops."

"They're crap, Diane" Aaron sighed, turning back around.

"Nah" she waved. "They'll be fine. I know, you two start getting the rest dished up and on the table. I'll bring the yorkshires momentarily."

"No, Diane it's fine, we've-" Robert began, only to fall silent at Diane's raised finger.

"-Ah ah! C'mon, you two have already done so much, and for your first attempt. Plus, I don't think your lot" she started, nodding at Aaron. "Will last much longer, either from the booze or starvation. So you ain't got time to be faffin' about with a bit of burnt pudding!"

 

Both Aaron and Robert looked at each other before Aaron pushed himself from the counter.

"C'mon then."

Aaron picked up the first two dishes of veg, Robert watching him as he left before following suit.

 

**

 

"-Aaannnd here we are!"

The whole table cheered as Diane placed the turkey on the table, right in the center, between her and Zak who were sat across from one another. The seating wasn't planned, other than that Robert and Aaron were sat on one end together, Aaron on the left and Robert on the right. On Aaron's side going down the table was Chas, Moira, Cain, Lisa, Zak, Debbie, Jack, Moses and Charity, and on Robert's, Victoria, Adam, Andy, Sarah, Diane, Belle, Noah, Samson and Sam. If Robert was honest he wouldn't of had Chas so close, but then again, at least Aaron was sat beside him and that's all he cared about really, other than his family close by. Aaron finally made his appearance, having gotten quickly changed before setting down the yorkshires.

 

Cain frowned and poked his fork at them.

"What the hell happened to these?"

"Little bit of improvisation." Diane smiled. "I'll have nothing bad said about 'em!"

Cain shrugged and just stuck a few of the sliced yorkshires onto his plate, before passing them around. Aaron sat down and took a sip of his beer, sitting back in his chair. Robert smiled and placed his hand on Aaron's thigh, squeezing gently. Aaron gave a small smile in reply, before sitting forward once more.

 

"Hey, what about our crackers?!" Belle asked, gaining a outcry of excitment from the kids.

Aaron rolled his eyes as everyone picked up their crackers, turning to each other to pull theirs with someone. Aaron pulled Chas's and won, and Robert pulled Andy's, but lost. Aaron turned to Robert with his and Robert smirked as he pulled, winning it. Aaron scowled at him in jest when Robert couldn't stop the smug smile hitting his face, before picking his own up and giving it to Aaron.

"We've already done one!"

"And?"

"Well what's the point in pulling two?!"

"Fine." Robert shrugged, not really bothered.

Victoria smirked and cleared her throat.

"Why don't you and Chas pull the cracker?"

Robert raised his eyebrows at her, but she just smiled back. He sensed what she was trying to do so he went for it, it was Christmas after all.

"Here you go Chas."

 

She looked at him for a few moments, before rolling her eyes and grabbing the other end. They pulled together with Robert winning, Aaron laughing at his mothers loss.

"Oh of course, Robert Sugden always gets everything doesn't he?!"

 

The mood immediately soured and Robert shook his head. He was ready to fire back at her with a remark, but he just swallowed and bit his tongue, smiling as he placed the contents of the cracker in front of her.

"Here you go Chas."

Aaron frowned in surprise at Robert's action, knowing full well the older man would usually fire back with something. Chas seemed equally as shocked, her eyebrows raised before she fell silent. Robert began to plate his food up, with Victoria smiling discretely.

 

"Okay, so who wants to cut the turkey!?"

The whole room fell silent, eying up the large bird.

"Rob should do it, it's his house."

"Err our Aaron has lived here longer, he should do it." Chas frowned.

"I don't care, he can do it." Aaron shrugged.

"Oh of course he can!" she shouted. "Robert flamin' Sugden always gets his way!"

"What way is that Chas? I've not said anything!" Robert replied exasperated.

"You don't have to, I can see it in your smarmy smug face!"

 

"Do you ever give it a rest?!" Victoria spat.

Chas looked at her with a sneer.

"Sorry that not all of us are taken in by Saint Robert!"

"Do we have to do this now?!" Diane cried.

"You've always got to ruin it ain't ya?" Victoria interrupted.

"Oi! Adam, control your woman!" Cain added.

"Oi! Less of it Cain!" Andy snapped.

"Shall we all calm down eh?" Debbie asked.

"Leave 'em to it Debs, I'm enjoyin' this!" Charity smirked.

"Oh of course you are, you get off on people's misery don't you?!" Moira bit back.

 

The whole room ascended into arguing, Robert just sat back shaking his head. The kids began to get upset over the fighting despite Debbie, Belle and Lisa's best attempts at keeping them calm. Suddenly, Chas's voice was louder than everyone else's as she shrieked at Victoria.

 

"I just don't need my son looking like a total mug again after taking your pathetic excuse for a brother back again! He's already caused more than enough grief!"

 "You know what?!" Aaron shouted, slamming his hands down, causing Chas to flinch. "I'm done!"

Aaron pushed his chair back abruptly before storming from the table. Robert quickly jumped up and reached out to him.

"Aaron!"

"Just leave it yeah?" he waved, not looking back.

 Robert watched as Aaron stormed out of the house, slamming the door as he left. He clenched his jaw and turned to the table, scowling at them all. He turned back away, shaking his head as he wiped his hand over his face.

 

**

 

Aaron was staring into the distance, sat on the top of one of the benches outside the pub, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, lost in thought, so much so he didn't realize the person coming up to him until he felt the bench move slightly. He opened his eyes as Robert shivered close to him.

"Friggin' freezing out here."

"Should of brought a coat then shunt ya?" Aaron replied plainly.

Robert looked at him for a long moment before nudging him slightly.

"Come back inside."

"Why?" Aaron scoffed. "So we can listen to me mum having a go again? Make digs? Or eat the crap Christmas dinner?"

"Oi, it's not crap!"

"It's crap Robert!"

"Don't exaggerate Aaron. So it's a bit burnt and a bit cold, so what?! And I can handle your mum, it'll be fine!"

 

Aaron looked at him for a long moment with a contemplative look on his face.

"What's with you today? You're just..."

"Just what?"

"I dunno... like, nothing's botherin' ya? Like, this whole dinner wasn't a complete disaster? Like this hasn't been a shit Christmas? I mean.. I didn't even get you a present!"

Robert shook his head lightly, looking out along the fields before turning back.

"You wanna know? Honestly?"

Aaron nodded, watching him intently.

Robert smiled warmly and turned to him.

"You."

 

Aaron frowned as Robert laughed.

"I could of been sat at the table with my family, making small talk over dinner, but not even being happy, heck I might of even been alone... but I'm not. I'm not, because I've got you."

Aaron just watched him, as Robert closed the gap between them. He closed his eyes and kissed Aaron tenderly before pulling back, raising his hand to stroke the left side of Aaron's jaw.

"I've got you and I'm... I'm happy. For the first time in a long time... actually happy. Not pretending or playin' up to it... I feel good. I feel great! I feel like I've got everything I've ever wanted, and that's down to you."

Aaron shook his head lightly.

"I've not done owt."

"You have." Robert smiled. "You gave me another chance, after everything.... I should be alone, I should have nothing. But I don't, I've got you and I've got my family... all I ever wanted was that. Them, and someone I could spend my life with. And I..."

He fell silent as he clenched his jaw, smiling, his eyes watering.

"I have everything I could ever want and I never thought I would. So that's why I'm so happy... because nothing can ruin my day. Not a bit of burnt food or cold veg, not Cain or Chas. Nothing, not when I have you with me."

 

Aaron nodded and sniffed up, Robert nudging him lightly.

"Not crying are ya?"

"No.." Aaron moaned, wiping his face, before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, yeah I am."

He turned to Robert, standing up and putting his hand out. Robert looked up at him grinning and stood up, before Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's chest and snuggled his head against his chest.

"I'm happy too, y'know? Happier than I ever have been... and that's cause of you."

Robert leant his head against Aaron's, eyes closed and smiling.

"I love you... so much."

"I love you too."

 

They kissed gently again, Aaron pulling away slightly after a few moments but laughed when Robert moved his head to follow him and captured his lips in a further kiss. Robert pulled away and nodded back to the pub.

 

"C'mon."

 

**

 

Aaron shoved his hands back into his pockets as Robert closed the backdoor gently. He put his hand on the small of Aaron's back and led them back to the living room, where everyone else was sat quietly.

 

"Sorry for walkin' out."

"No- love, I'm sorry."

Aaron looked up as Chas approached him.

"I've been a right cow... I'm just... I just worry, y'know? I just wanna protect you."

"I know you do, but people change."

"I know... I guess I just didn't wanna see it. I guess... I guess I just know how things went before and I'm scared it'll happen again."

"Chas." Robert started, walking forward, looking her in the eye. "I get it, you're worried... but you've gotta know that this is what I want? I don't wanna hurt him, I just want to be with him."

"And I guess I've got to learn to accept that... I _am_ trying... but-"

"-It'll take time. I get that. Just know that when I say Aaron means everything to me and I want to be with him, that I mean it."

 

She nodded firmly, before Diane clapped her hands together.

 

"Right then, with that sorted, how about we get back to the dinner yeah?"

Aaron frowned and shook his head.

"It'll be freezin'-"

"Nonsense!" she laughed, waving her hand. "Victoria and I will work our magic and get it sorted, and when in doubt, piping hot gravy does the trick!"

They all laughed and Robert began to approach the table, but Aaron put his hand on Robert's stomach to stop him.

"Thanks... y'know."

"Anytime." Robert grinned.

Aaron leant in close and kissed him, pulling away only slightly.

"I love you."

Robert beamed a smile and kissed him back.

"Good job that I love you too then ain't it?"

They both smiled before walking back to the table and sat down.

 

**

 

Robert and Aaron chuckled as they watched Adam snore from his place on the sofa. After lunch, they sat and opened presents before they went their seperate ways like planned, although that mostly consisted of them all around the bar when Chas and Diane opened up for the night. Robert and Aaron were supposed to be working but Chas and Diane told him as an extra gift, they'd give him the night off, especially after all the hard work he and Aaron had gone to today. He wasn't going to say no to that, and after how much Aaron stuffed in his face, he was in no fit state anyway.

 

Aaron yawned from his place on Robert. Adam had fallen asleep on the sofa so Robert had dragged Aaron onto the single chair together. Aaron was laid on Robert's chest with their heads next to each other closely with a small blanket to keep them warm.

Robert looked up at Aaron, whose head was falling slightly as he began to fall off to sleep. He pulled the blanket over them more, which led Aaron to move slightly, snuggling closer to Robert and letting his head rest on Robert's shoulder, his breath tickling Robert's neck.

 

"Merry Christmas Robert."

 

Robert turned his head, kissing Aaron gently on his lips before letting his head rest against the chair, facing Aaron and wrapping his arms tighter around him.

 

"Merry Christmas Aaron."


End file.
